You Will Be Mine
by Jahova
Summary: Itachi gets jealous when he finds Sasuke falling for Naruto. He tells his little brother in his own way that he's his and no one elses. Itachi x Sasuke, Sasuke x Naruto, Yaoi, Rape, BxB
1. Chapter 1

Oh, lavvly. The Uchihas! Man, I feel so sick for writing this... :|

But here we are anyway! I don't own Naruto, that goes to Masashi Kishimoto :'D Nor do I own Sasuke, or Itachi, or Naruto.

But if I did. Kekekekeke.....

Enjoy!

* * *

PART ONE

Sasuke lay on his back, asleep in the warmth of his bed. The sun rising in the east proved no more that it was about half past six, the heat of the orange ball of fire in the sky spreading across the luscious green land of Konoha.

The alarm rang; snoozing time was over for the fierce kitten Sasuke-chan – as his elder brother, Itachi, calls him. Although, some could agree that the young Uchiha was a grumpy cat who was anti-social, with no one knowing the reason why.

Perhaps he got it from his father. His father was always grumpy and ranting about how powerful the clan's jutsu are. Yadda yadda yadda. That's why Itachi grew tired of him and decided to go his own secret way.

Slightly back onto the point, Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open like butterflies and he sat up, groaning. He hated being genin; he thought he was much better than that to be classed _genin_.

He glared at the alarm clock as it rung carelessly, his dark eyes closing to slits as he read the neon red numbers. He lifted his hand and smashed it with all his force in a fist, smirking smartly to himself as the half-broken clock stopped ringing.

Tiredness conquering him again, he pulled the covers close to his body and closed his eyes.

Itachi heard the alarm clock stop ringing and he sighed heavily. He knew his little brother would hate this whole thing with waking up early for Kakashi when Kakashi would be three hours late. Though, he thought it was smart to go back to sleep.

It wasn't often Itachi would come home from a long mission. Usually immediately after he'd given the finishing report he'd be assigned to yet another A or S rank.

As the toast jumped up from the toaster, Itachi took it gently and placed it on the plate, beginning to butter it. For somebody so powerful and tall, he moved with slow grace.

He lay down and took a bite of the cooked bread, his body taking the length of the sofa.

Ten long minutes later, Itachi had just finished the toast. He was a slow eater. He stood up and padded into the kitchen, placing his plate on the counter to be washed up by Sasuke sometime. He was also lazy.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned, Sasuke was, even if Kakashi was too, going to be late. Sasuke was a deep sleeper – he would never be able to wake up again. He ambled up the stairs – careful not to put his foot on the creaky step. He opened his brother's room door and peered in.

Sasuke was fast asleep, sprawled across the mattress.

Itachi smiled faintly and shook his head, entering the room and silently closing the door behind him. He stood by the bed, towering over his little brother.

"Wake up, Sasuke," he called quietly, his strong voice filtering through. He shook his brother gently, but the kitten didn't stir. Itachi sighed, sitting on the end of the bed. His eyes skimmed over Sasuke with intent.

He licked his lips nervously. He had never felt this urge to his brother before. He had loved him, yes, but not like this…

His hands seemed to move on their own as they gently caressed Sasuke's soft, pale skin. His cheek, his collarbone, his toned stomach… He was a little too pretty to be a guy. Itachi ran his nimble fingers down Sasuke's chest and slowed at his navel. He bent forward and placed his tongue on the V-shaped navel, a perfect creation.

Itachi's eyes were glazed over with lust as he stared at the body in front of him. His breathing matched Sasuke's. He moved his hand down to Sasuke's member and pulled down his brother's boxers slightly.

"Nnn…" Sasuke mumbled as he turned his head to the other side, making Itachi jump. After he was sure that Sasuke was asleep, Itachi continued his work. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's member and licked it, trying to tease him, but remembered his brother was asleep. He sucked the tip gently, and Sasuke began to moan softly.

"Uhh…." Itachi's eyes rolled back at the sound coming from Sasuke's lips, and took more in.

"A-ah…" Sasuke groaned, his back arching, hovering over the bed. Itachi smirked to himself and bobbed his head up and down, feeling Sasuke get hard in his mouth. "Uhh…N-Naruto…"

"Naruto?" Itachi exclaimed, a little too loudly, letting go and falling back. Jealously filled his mind and Sasuke's eyes flickered open. They were glazed with lust like Itachi's, and half open. His eyes soon widened as he saw his brother in front of him.

"I-Itachi!" he gasped, covering himself with the duvet. "What are you doing?" Itachi stayed silent and backed away from the bed. Sasuke gawped at him.

One, he was surprised he was even standing there.

And two, his older brother just sucked him off.

Itachi still stayed silent, his eyes closed with a rather angry looking expression. He walked out of the door, and slammed it shut. Sasuke looked down at himself and flushed a dark red, extremely embarrassed. He frowned – why Itachi? Itachi's his brother! He quickly got washed and dressed and glanced at the clock on the wall. He was late - Kakashi would probably show up in about half an hour.

Sasuke, still flushed red, ran down the stairs and straight out of the door – ignoring his brother on the sofa angrily reading the newspaper. Itachi grumbled as he put down the paper, but his mind kept playing those sweet memories of moans. Itachi put his hand over his eyes and grit his teeth firmly.

"Why Naruto?" he shook his head, pulling at his hair.

--

Sasuke rushed to where Team 7 was supposed to meet, and he managed to get there in time just before Kakashi arrived.

"You're late sensei!" Sakura bellowed, pointing a long witch-like finger at the white haired jounin. Kakashi raised his hands in defeat.

"Ah, yes yes, I got attacked by a giant bear on the way here, but no harm done!" he laughed, scratching his head anxiously. Sakura's fist clenched and her eye twitched, but she held back the urge to hit him.

Sasuke stood in the corner, his mind thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, waiting behind while Naruto and Kakashi were already walking. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke raised his head and stared at the pink-haired girl in front of him. "Yeah." He answered quickly, standing up straight from leaning against a tree.

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

"You don't seem like you normally do."

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Sasuke snapped, turning his head away. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, he's alright. I can tell." The blonde placed his hands behind his head and walked along with his eyes closed, protecting his blue eyes from the bright morning sun. Sasuke gazed at him, a feeling burning up in his body. He grit his teeth and walked at the back of the group, careless of where they were heading.

--

Itachi couldn't concentrate. With every word the Hokage said, his mind replaced it with an indecent thought about his younger brother. He looked down at the floor, only catching few vital parts of Hokage's briefing.

"All clear?" Hokage asked the team, taking a breath from his pipe. Ryu nodded, but Itachi not. "Itachi?" He raised his eyebrows, and Itachi looked up, nodding. "Then, you may go." The team of two disappeared, and began running on rooftops, jumping into the forest.

Itachi, half-heartedly, followed his teammate to their arrival destination. He didn't even know where that was, or what their objectives were, as his mind was filled with lust at the time.

"Ryu, tell me our objectives." Itachi ordered, not even turning to look at him. Ryu frowned.

"Weren't you listening?" Ryu sighed. Itachi slowly turned his head and glared directly into his eyes, fist clenching. Ryu smiled gently, trying to hide the frightened emotion deep inside.

"We have to attack these little genin kids, basically. Use shadow clone jutsu and test their skills. They're mission is to find this weird flower. Their sensei should know what's going on, so you don't have to go easy on them."

Itachi nodded once and sped ahead, leaving Ryu behind. He sighed; he knew something was wrong, but he dared not ask.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter one... How did you like it? Is it okay so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! -___-"

I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto

-snore- Enjoy!

* * *

PART TWO

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke whispered seductively in his ear, making the fox tremble under his subtle touch. The team had left them alone in the forest, split up to look for a special flower pollen needed for medicine. The others weren't aware that Sasuke and Naruto had something going on between them – nobody did.

Sasuke gently placed his fingers under Naruto's chin and lifted it, staring dominantly into his eyes. He lowered his lips onto Naruto's and made them press together lightly. Running a hand through his golden hair, Sasuke smirked. They rarely got time to spend on their own, and this secluded place was perfect.

--

"I sense the four – the sensei seems to be with one of the students and somewhere else two students are working on their own." Commented Ryu, slowing down to stop on a branch where he created his disguise. A rain ninja appeared from the cloud of smoke with matted black hair, a katana strapped to his back. Itachi did the same, becoming a rain ninja, but with long purple hair and a katana with some long range weapons.

"I'll take the sensei." Itachi went to speed ahead but Ryu threw a hand in front of him.

"I'll take the sensei." He glowered, and Itachi shrugged – he had no means to argue for such a stupid mission. He imagined Ryu only wanted to test his skills, something Itachi always got the chance to do. So it was fair, Itachi thought. Not that he cared.

As he watched the last of his teammate disappear into the trees, he slowly followed the sense of the two genin and sighed. He really couldn't be bothered to do this. Genin were annoying, they had a limited knowledge and knew nothing about how to control justu. They were hard to train and thought they knew everything.

He could never do a job like Iruka. Especially with that fox kid in the class. He was cute, but would _never_ shut up. Hokage this, Hokage that, I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it, I will never forgive you! Itachi slapped his forehead.

_Okay, now for a disguise name…_ He stood still on the branch, eyes closed. _Igoshi… that will do._ He listened to his surroundings and froze – the sound of his brother's voice? He peered down, and under his feet were the fox kid, and the little kitten. Itachi glared at the blonde hair which Sasuke was running his hand through.

He shook his head. He would attack Naruto, and kill him for touching his brother. His brother was his from the start and would always be his. He drew a shuriken and threw it down by Naruto's feet; giving him a straight warning. Back off.

Naruto lifted his foot up to avoid the weapon, his back firmly against the tree trunk. Sasuke pulled him away from the tree and drew a weapon, trying to protect Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto grit his teeth, and Itachi mimicked him. Itachi jumped threw the trees, throwing shuriken down as he ran, trapping the two in a circle. He leapt down from the trees and stood in front of them with his arms crossed. Naruto glared at him angrily.

"Who are you?" Sasuke grumbled, pointing his kunai towards Itachi. Itachi felt a little hurt. With all the time he had spent with his brother, from baby to teenager, Sasuke still couldn't tell the difference from Itachi and a small disguise. "Well?" He asked again, standing his ground.

Itachi sighed, smirking. "I am Igoshi, Ninja of the Rain." He held his hand out in the air and rain began to pelt down from the sky. Naruto looked up.

"Eh? How did you do that?" He asked, confused. Itachi's sharingan had come in handy. He had copied a rain ninja's jutsu a few years ago, and now he was using it to puzzle his own brother and a fox child. Sasuke hissed something and Naruto glared back, but didn't speak afterwards.

"Give me the flower." Itachi held out his hand, waiting for the flower to be given to him. He knew neither of them would pass it over, especially that stubborn kid Naruto. The genin had collected the flower a while ago, and then decided to kiss under the tree where they though nobody could see them. Itachi's eyes flared as he remembered earlier this morning.

"Fair enough," He took back his hand and placed it on his katana. "We'll do this the _hard_ way. The rain would hopefully confuse others senseing where he was, so he could do whatever he liked, right? He drew his katana and leapt forward at Naruto, but the fox dodged and jumped into a tree, out of sight.

Itachi looked down at his brother and Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"An Uchiha?" Itachi acted surprised and backed away a little.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke glared. Itachi appeared behind his brother and bent down, whispering in his ear.

"Isn't that _my_ line?" He pressed his katana to the pale neck of Sasuke. "Hand over the flower." He ordered, remembering that Naruto was hiding somewhere above, watching them. The Sasuke in front of him disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke, and he saw the kitten leaping down with a kick to the head. Itachi countered it with his own kick, and Sasuke fell down. Itachi's kick was much more powerful than his little brother's; he knew how to filter chakra through to make it stronger.

"Hand over the flower." Itachi ordered again, but this time much more fiercely. Naruto growled from above, and Itachi looked up to see three red tails swinging around in the air, burning leaves as the hot tails passed by. Itachi snarled – this was a little too much. The Kyuubi power was much more vigorous than his, and he would be knocked out if he used the rasengan.

_Time to act weak._ Itachi thought; it was the only way of retreat. Naruto jumped down and swung his claw at Itachi, scratching his face deeply. The blood began to ooze out, and he winced, tasting the iron. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Sasuke sat back while Naruto tore Itachi apart with his bare claws.

Naruto knocked Itachi down to the floor and roared loudly. Itachi scrambled back and disappeared, jumping into the trees and making his chakra completely undetectable. He ran his fingers across his cheek and looked at the tips of his nails. They were coated in blood.

He glanced down at Sasuke and Naruto. The kitten was trying to calm the fox down by stroking his neck and kissing him. Itachi flared up again, facing away.

_This is too much, _Itachi thought, running back to Konoha _He will be mine._

_

* * *

_

Ooh. Somebody is angry. What will it lead to? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Nooo! This is the last chapter, I'm afraid.

I don't own Naruto, gosh. Get it already D:

Enjoy!

* * *

PART THREE

Itachi had just finished putting on the plasters when Sasuke walked in the door.

"I'm home!" He called, wondering if Itachi was still here or if he had gone on another month-long mission.

"Welcome back." Itachi mumbled, walking into the living room and sitting down, picking up the same newspaper he did this morning. Sasuke's eyes widened and went to walk up the stairs. "Aren't you going to tell me about your day, kitten? You always used to." Itachi asked, not even turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke pouted, but sat down.

"Don't call me that." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Opening one eye, he reminded Itachi of Naruto, and he rolled up the paper and slammed it down on the golden coffee table in front of him. "What happened to your cheek?" Sasuke asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Mission." Replied Itachi. "Doesn't hurt." Itachi's feet made thick plodding sounds as he stood up and walked to Sasuke across the wooden floor. Sasuke looked up, and Itachi looked down. The older brother stared for a few moments, his dominating eyes overtaking the younger brother.

Itachi reached down and gripped Sasuke's hands tightly with one hand, ripping him up from the chair.

"O-ow! Itachi-"

"Shut up." He interrupted, slamming Sasuke against a wall, pressing himself against his brother's ass. Sasuke's stomach pushed hard against the wall, making him cough and breath heavily from lack of air.

"I-Itachi, stop it-"

"I said _shut up_." He growled, grabbing the kitten's hair and throwing his head to the side, kissing his neck. Skilfully holding Sasuke's hands above his head against the wall, his other hand toyed playfully with his nipples, squeezing, twisting and pulling.

Sasuke zipped his mouth to prevent the moans from coming out, but his member told a lie.

"You…" Itachi growled, undressing himself and his brother. "After all I've done for you, you run to that little fox bitch. Fuck Naruto, I hate that cursed asshole." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, trying to blink away the tears that were building up. His heart began to beat faster and Itachi rest his head on his shoulder. Itachi peered down and admired Sasuke's body, his hand running down his stomach, his navel…

He began rubbing Sasuke's member hardly, and the kitten gasped, opening his mouth. A flow of belated moans emitted from his lips and Itachi grunted.

"Uhh…" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. "Ah, Itachi! Stop! Please!" He sobbed.

"If you don't like it then why are you moaning so much?" Itachi's low voice whispered in his ear, following with a tiny lick on the earlobe. "It feels good, right?" He murmured again, concentrating on the tip of Sasuke's member, rubbing the slit.

"Stop… it…" Sasuke's eyes rolled back, betraying the way he felt inside.

"Are you going to cum yet?" Sasuke blushed deeply and turned his head to the side.

"Stop asking questions! Uhh!" Sasuke's head automatically threw back and a long moan sounded from deep in his throat as he came all over Itachi's hand. Itachi smirked, and moved his slimy hand to Sasuke's mouth, forcing his fingers in.

"Suck." Itachi commanded, and the kitten's mouth grew dry with fear. "Suck them!" He growled, and Sasuke quickly sucked his fingers, not knowing the reason why his brother wanted him to. The taste was salty yet sweet, but Sasuke didn't like the taste. Itachi's eyes closed slightly, but only so they were half open. Varnished with seductive lust, Itachi took his fingers out and let go of Sasuke's hands only for a split second.

Sasuke thought he was free, and was about to run away when his brother kneed him in the stomach. The helpless kitten stumbled to the floor, and his hands were back above his head, trapped by one strong hand. He began to struggle as Itachi mounted him, trying to pull away from his grip.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Sasuke growled, but his eyes showed that he was begging in desperation to be set free. Itachi began to rock back and fourth, creating sweet friction between the two boys.

Tears that nobody thought would fall from Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, fell. He opened his mouth and a stuttered moan slowly came out. He averted his eyes as he became hard again, and Itachi laughed.

"You like this." He commented, stopping the fierce rocking. "Don't you?" Sasuke didn't answer, and turned his head to the side. Itachi grabbed his chin and pulled it so it faced him, but Sasuke's eyes were tightly closed. Itachi sighed.

"Why…?" Sasuke murmured.

"Open your eyes." Commanded Itachi, and the eyes slowly opened, tears spilling out. Itachi wiped the tears away with a thumb. "You'll have fresh tears soon." He said, and Sasuke stopped struggling, signalling defeat. Itachi pushed up his brother's legs so his knees were by his ears, and smirked.

Positioning himself, he placed his chest in front of Sasuke's feet so they were resting on it, and still held firmly on Sasuke's hands.

"Don't…" Sasuke mumbled. "Don't do this!" He cried, facing Itachi with tearful eyes. Careless of Sasuke's cries, Itachi pushed himself in, and his brother cried out in agony. He began thrusting with all his might.

In, out, in, out.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sasuke helplessly cried out, his back scrubbing against the ice cold floor with each painful thrust.

"You will be mine, Sasuke!" Itachi glowered, determined to get his point across the forceful way.

"Please, stop!" Sasuke was unheard. His breath hitched and he opened his mouth, screaming.

"Mine and mine only!" Itachi growled, pushing Sasuke's legs up further so he had better and more access.

"Itachi!" Sasuke flinched as he felt the difference, and it added to the pain.

"Not Naruto's! Not anyone else's!" Itachi nodded to himself, and threw his head back in satisfaction, moaning and grunting. He let go of Sasuke's hands and the kitten scrambled away on his hands and knees, only to be pushed back down. Sasuke fell on his stomach and his legs were shoved sideways, each angled to an L.

Itachi pressed himself in again, and Sasuke sobbed, his cheek resting against the bitter cold floor.

Sasuke could feel he was going to rip apart at any second with the thickness of Itachi's member. He was burning – or rather that's what it felt like. Itachi pushed harder, and soon had a fast rhythm going. He grunted and threw his head back with pleasure; his brother was _so tight_. He reached Sasuke's prostate – he was sure he could _feel_ it.

The plaster on his cheek was beginning to fall off because of the hard working sweat, and with a last loud moan, his seed filled Sasuke like water does a hole. Panting, he let go of the kitten's hands and backed off, removing himself from Sasuke's ass. He breathed, staring at his brother.

Sasuke's legs fell limp and he cared no more. He was sure he was bleeding and his fist clenched in pain rather than anger.

"Leave me…" Sasuke muttered. Itachi sat still, tired. "Leave me!" Sasuke bellowed – his voice echoing - and this time Itachi listened, standing up, walking over to the wall and picking up his clothes. With a last look at his helpless, broken brother, he strode away up the stairs.

"Leave me…" Sasuke repeated quietly. He sobbed in the silence, hurt.

--

Sasuke had slept in the same place he was left overnight. He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, but was sore all over. He lay on his side and stared at the floor, cold. He had lost his pride, and his respect for his brother.

No. To him, Itachi was no longer his brother. He was an outsider, an enemy. He wanted revenge.

Sasuke squinted as the sun rose, sending its rays through the window. Squares of light printed onto Sasuke as he lay there. He turned over, facing away from the sun, and saw a little piece of paper next to him. He picked it up, and read it. He snorted, scrunching it up and throwing it carelessly across the room.

What the note said?

**Forgive me.**

**

* * *

**

Maybe I'll write a sequel. There's been a few requests.. maybe I should take it into order. Thing is, I haven't written in absolutely ages!

Oh well. I'll see what I can come up with.

The end for now! I hope you liked it! Please review, I'd love to see your comments.


End file.
